Where in the world is Jacob Black?
by QTgal0309
Summary: Potential spoiler for Eclipse What happened to Jacob Black after he ran away in the end of Eclipse? Does he find a new purpose and will he ever come back to Forks?


* * *

Not mine, just borrowing! This could have spoilers for Eclipse...I'm not sure where I'm taking the story (if I even do continue), so just that bare in mind.

* * *

My feet are raw and my lungs are coarse from the sharp inhale of breath. Yet I still keep running. I run to feel nothing. I run to fill the emptiness of the hole I've created. I run to get away.

There is nothing--I tell myself--to go back to. Nothing to thrive for, my purpose there would be useless, for I am now useless. It could have been weeks, months even that I continued on like this. Never looking back to the place I left behind…the people…_her._

But I wouldn't let my thoughts drift to that. I would push my self further, harder, as I ran. All I felt at this point was the wind that continued to blow swiftly on my cheeks. When the air became smoggy and too thick to inhale, only then would I allow myself to stop.

It was during my pause one evening that I found her. Frail-looking and vulnerable as a kitten; she laid there unconscious beside the tree trunk. Though she was stiff as death, I knew she was alive. I could feel her radiance course within her‑-filling the atmosphere as I stood there.

My senses became alert, and the creature I was acted out of habit. The hair on my back stuck up, and my eyes grew to slits. Quickly I began to scanning the area. My inner predator prepared me to fight as adrenaline flowed through my veins. Aware now that I was in no immediate danger, with no one else around, I looked back at the girl.

It was none of my business, or right to care. But I couldn't ignore this magnetic pull drawing me towards her. She had skin like the moonlight on an open-clear sky night. Rich and creamy and tempting you to touch.

As I reached her side, I felt myself transform into human form…a sensation I haven't felt in what felt like ages. I was too occupied to acknowledge this feeling.

I crouched down beside her and looked her over; speculating now with human eyes. She didn't seem to be physically hurt. She had no gash on her head, no strain conceding her. Nothing in her expression gave any evidence to point towards any physical endurance. I looked around to see if it was self-educed. Still there were no traces of injection needles or pills.

Surely this innocent looking girl would not think of suicide? This had to be the doing of someone else. I looked around once more and came out empty again. I didn't sense any other presence around, didn't even find traces of previous encounters lurking. It was like the girl just appeared from no where.

Feeling my guard drop down ‑‑knowing I was alone and not about to be ambushed—I felt liberation revive with in me.

My breathing became calm and even and I leaned against the tree trunk next to the girl. She was petite in a strong feminine way. Petite looking from appearing next to me, but strong-looking even for a girl. Even without seeing life radiate through her eyes, I knew she was a vivacious person. Her pale blond hair glistened in the sunlight, making her skin appear even creamier. She had a soft oval facial structure with an even set of wide almond-shaped eyes. Her nose was what you would describe as a button nose, making it more pronounced due to her full luscious lips.

Who was this girl? Where did she come from, and who did she belong to? Perhaps she was lost and passed out from dehydration.

On second thought, her did skin glow, giving me no reason to believe that was so. She was a petite girl, roughly around 18 years of age, she didn't look like she suffered from hunger either. Perhaps she was running from something. She was so exhausted she fell on the spot, unaware of her doing so.

I figured I've given myself enough time to examine the situation, and decided the best course of action was to move onward—with the girl in tow.

* * *

_Okay well I went out on a whim here and just wrote this on the spot. No beta sorry! This was an idea that just sprang to mind. Jacob Black was a character I just was really drawn to and I wondered what happened to him after Eclipse. Not sure if I should continue this or not, I'm not really sure where I'm going with it either. I'd have to do some brainstorming (: Let me know if your interested! _


End file.
